G.R.I.D.
G.R.I.D. or Global Research and Investigation Division was a military and scientific organization founded and run by Jonathan Grid aka The Director under the pretense of being a black-ops style, counter-terrorism, intelligence agency. In reality, it was a terrorist-military organization controlling Europe, Australia, and some parts of the Middle East, with ties to Africa and the rest of Asia. It was one of the main resources of The Trinity, and is a reoccurring antagonist in Prototype: The New World and'' Prototype: Trinity''. History To Be Continued by someone other then Sci. Bases w/ Branch Leader English Base (Regina †) The English Base '''was led by Branch Leader and former Assistant Director of G.R.I.D, Regina. First introduced in A Brave New World, it was the main headquarters of Team Prototype during their time with G.R.I.D. until they separated in Enter the Shadows. The base was home to a containment prison for several metahumans that would make up the group known as The Scavengers, and contained Project Meta, the successor to Project Trident. The base would later be destroyed in The Director: Conclusion following the apparent death of Regina and the destruction of Project Meta. Romanian Research Base (Vixaus; formerly) The '''Romanian Research Base was led by Branch leader and head scientist, Dr. Vixaus. First introduced in A Bugz Life, it was a critical location for G.R.I.D. as it contained Rashard during his imprisonment there, as well as contained the crystal and other important information. It was later broken into and attacked twice: the first by a group under the command of Gian in Rogue Sister, and the second by Team Prototype in The Breakout. Ironically, both attacks were in order to get Rashard. The base was heavily damaged in Team Prototype's attack, and was abandoned afterwards. Austrian Base (Unknown Branch Leader #1) The Austrian Base '''is led by an unknown Branch Leader. It is first mentioned in Home Is Where the Past Is, and is not seen on-screen. After The Director: Conclusion, Team Prototype attacked and successfully defeated the base. It is unknown what happened to it afterwards. Portuguese Base (Unknown Branch Leader #2) The '''Portuguese Base is led by an unknown Branch Leader. It is first mentioned in Home Is Where the Past Is, and is not seen on-screen. After The Director: Conclusion, Team Prototype attacked and successfully defeated the base. It is unknown what happened to it afterwards. Untitled Base #1 (Vixaus; currently) Untitled Base #1 is led by Branch Leader and head scientist Dr. Vixaus following the attack on the Romanian Research Base. It is first introduced in the first present-day scene of Home Is Where the Past Is, and will be the site of a battle between Team Prototype and G.R.I.D. Untitled Base #2 (Unknown Branch Leader #3) Untitled Base #2 is led by an unknown Branch Leader. It is first introduced in the final present-day scene of Home Is Where the Past Is. Untitled Base #3 (Unknown Branch Leader #3) Untitled Base #3 is led by an unknown Branch Leader. It will be introduced in TNW S2 EP 3.